hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Delise Fallarbor/@comment-5824375-20150323050850
"Hm. So why did you volunteer, Delise?" "Tell me, why do you think one volunteers?" "Well . . . to display their merit. We're Careers, so it's expected that we have volunteers every year to preserve our pride and exhibit our power." "Precisely." "So that's it, then? You just want to appear strong?" "Mica, we've been in the same class for years, but I don't believe we've ever had a serious discussion before." "Yeah, I suppose you're right." "Let me tell you something about myself: for years, I've watched in the sidelines in envy as people I know are praised. I am never rewarded. My father is in jail for treason after having me and my mother despises me for that, and has expected me to give her reparation for years. Even in class, others tend to ignore me. Like you, for example." "Sorry about that." "Itʻs fine. Nevertheless, my mother has recently married a man I don't favor and is currently cherishing the fact that she is pregnant with his child. It's almost as if she has disowned me." "I'm sorry to hear that." "Don't be, it wasn't your fault nor does it concern you." "Then why are you telling me this?" "You questioned my aim''–''my incentive to volunteer. My answer is this: I'd rather have thousands of Capitol citizens gloating over my achievements then having myself remain stagnant in that wretched house. For you to understand that, I believed you required some context to prevent my motive from appearing queer." "I don't quite know what to make of that." "Make of that as you will. I don't care. All I do care about is surviving the upcoming trials. But you know, in my mind you donʻt seem like the type who would volunteer as well." "What makes you say that?" "Somehow, you seem less indulged about killing than I am." ". . . and what makes you think that?" "Well, you seem surprised by the fact I volunteered. By no means should a Career should be shocked if their fellow peer were to volunteer. We have been bred and prepared for this destiny in mind." "You make it seem as if weʻre nothing but dispensable tools." "You act as if we arenʻt." "Oh shut up, I donʻt need these pessimistic thoughts in my head." "All right then. So you tell me Mica, why did you volunteer?" "Because I wanted to bask in the glory. Itʻs just as you said." "Thatʻs not good enough." "Huh?" "Thatʻs not good enough of a lie. Youʻre quite terrible at deception." "Who says Iʻm lying?" "Itʻs all written on your expression. Youʻre like a picture book, easy to read and easy to decipher." "Oh, get that smirk of your face." "It was him, wasnʻt it? Your father?" ". . . ." "So I take Iʻm correct, then." "Donʻt bring him up please. Iʻm just fortunate enough he wasnʻt assigned as our mentor." "Oh, donʻt fret yourself. Even I know about your estranged relationship with your father. Itʻs more renowned than my affairs, although they likely bear more weight than yours." "I wonʻt argue with you. Iʻm tired already, lets just go to bed." "Very well. Good night, poor puppet." "Sweet dreams, worthless fool."